


the world is brighter than the sun, now that you're here

by SoldiersShield (ForetellerBryn)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Family Fluff, M/M, au where Clint and Bucky adopt the twins from a young age, this is self indulgent to no end, this was a birthday gift and I went the whole nine yards with domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForetellerBryn/pseuds/SoldiersShield
Summary: It's been three years since Clint and Bucky adopted the twins, and a day like that deserves to be celebrated properly.Or: Wanda and Pietro wake up their dads too early, and end up spoiled anyway.





	the world is brighter than the sun, now that you're here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written roughly a month ago to celebrate a dear friend's birthday, but I realize I never came around to posting it. Granted, this is incredibly self-indulgent, so I didn't know how much folks would really enjoy it. Well, it's too late for that now!
> 
> This is an AU crafted between my friend and I, where Bucky and Clint have been married for a year or so before the twins are rescued from Hydra, and are adopted by the two. The twins are 8 years old when they're adopted, and are now 11, to give a proper time line. 
> 
> Title comes from Light by Sleeping at Last.

_Dad, wake up._

Clint is gently tugged from the dregs of sleep into a half dozing state, not willing to wake up entirely just yet.

_Dad, you can’t go back to sleep. We’re supposed to be going out today!_

Today, right. It was something important, he thinks. Something to do with the two extra kiddos taking up residence in their bed. He’s pretty sure they weren’t there when they went to sleep, though.

_You were taking too long to get up._ His daughter’s voice goes silent in his head, and for one blissful moment he thinks he might be left alone. Before he can drift off, she’s back again. _Papa says you’re just being lazy now._

Clint cracks an eye open, his gaze immediately landing on Wanda sitting expectantly beside him. Pietro is sprawled out at the end of the bed, his mouth forming muted words that Clint can’t quite read from this angle. Bucky’s already sitting up against the headboard, mouth tilted in amusement at whatever their son is saying.

_Tell your old man he’s being a jerk,_ Clint grumbles back, watching as Wanda covers her mouth with a hand to stifle her giggles. He can’t hear the higher, soft tones of her laughter-- not without his hearing aids-- but it still draws a smile out of him regardless. He watches as Wanda relays his message to Bucky, his husband turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

_“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”_ Bucky signs, to which Clint snorts.

_“Morning, asshole.”_ he signs right back with his particular brand of fond sarcasm. He doesn’t bother to keep his eyes on Bucky as he leans over to grab his hearing aids from the bedside table. He tucks them in behind his ears, shifting the sounds of his family from muted undertones into clarity.

“--and they have _penguins,_ we have to see the penguins!” Pietro is saying, chipper as ever. He’s sprawled out like he owns the place, his feet propped up in Wanda’s lap. She flicks at his ankle in annoyance, to which he pouts.

“Papa,” he says, “Wanda is being _mean.”_

“You’re the one that put your feet there,” Bucky replies, “It’s fair game, squirt.”

“I think we were invaded in the night,” Clint comments idly, taking in the scene in front of him. “I think I also heard something about penguins in there, but my ears aren’t what they used to be.”

“We’re losin’ our edge in our old age, birdy,” Bucky says, pressing a quick kiss against his temple as he sits closer. “If a couple of kids like them can sneak up on us, we should probably just retire now.”

“Speak for yourself, old-timer,” Clint yawns rather loudly before dropping his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “So. Penguins?”

“They have penguins at the aquarium, dad!” Pietro sits upright immediately, tugging his feet from his sister’s lap. “Baby penguins!”

“He thinks we should go to the aquarium today, but _I_ think we should go to the museum,” Wanda explains, “Papa wouldn’t say what he wanted to do until you woke up.”

“Sounds like a bunch of fancy plans for just a normal old day,” Clint says as he tries very hard to keep a straight face. Both of his children make matching affronted noises.

“It’s the three year anniversary today!” Wanda huffs, “I _know_ you know that!”

“Of what? Since the last time I got a good night’s sleep?”

“No, since you _adopted_ us,” Pietro interjects.

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

_“Dad!”_ they whine in unison. Clint can’t help but laugh at how much they’re pouting, his serious facade breaking in an instant.

“Alright, _alright,_ I’ll quit teasing. C’mere, my dynamic duo,” he holds his arms out to them, to which they _immediately_ dogpile on Clint and Bucky both. Clint takes a bony elbow to the sternum in the ensuing attempt to get comfortable, and his arm is probably going to go numb from where it’s pinned behind Wanda and Pietro, but he doesn’t mind too much.They’ve successfully nestled themselves between Clint and Bucky, Wanda sitting cross-legged as Pietro sprawls out with his back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“So run our choices by me one more time?” Clint says, pressing a kiss to the crown of Wanda’s head. Her hair is messy from sleeping, which means he or Bucky will probably have to help her before they go out for the day.

“Wanda wants to go the history museum, Pietro wants to go to the aquarium for the baby penguins,” Bucky replies, bemused. “You know I hate being put in the middle, doll. Verdict is all yours.”

“That is rude and unnecessary, James. Why are you making _me_ the bad parent?”

“I think you’re great,” Pietro says idly, while Wanda nods in agreement. Clint’s chest suddenly feels tight, a ridiculously warmth pooling in his belly. He knows it isn’t meant as some large declaration of feelings; it’s just a simple statement, as easy as saying their favorite color or the time of day. Somehow, it makes it all the more meaningful.

“And you’re the best kiddos I could’ve ever asked for,” he says, “which is exactly why we’re going to go get breakfast, have the largest stack of pancakes you can possibly imagine-- and then go to the museum _and_ the aquarium.”

Bucky’s harsh snort of laughter is drowned out by the excited shouts from the twins, both of them scrambling to hug Clint as tight as they possibly can. He squeezes them just as tight, glancing over their heads to meet his husband’s amused gaze. He gives him a mild shrug, as if to say, _what else was I gonna do?_

“Alright, if your dad is gonna insist on spoiling you, that means we’re on a tight schedule,” Bucky nudges at both of them, “You’ve gotta go get ready. Showered, dressed, the whole nine yards. I’m not takin’ you out in public if you look like you just rolled outta bed, you got it?”

_“Okay,_ papa, we’re _going--”_

“Yes sir, papa, sir--!”

They both bolt for the door, practically tripping over each other as they go. Pietro naturally makes through the doorway first, but Wanda is close behind. Clint blinks at how quickly their kids have disappeared, taking a moment to realize what it is _exactly_ that he’s agreed to do today.

“You really don’t know how to half ass anything, do you?” Bucky asks him in amusement, dropping a kiss against his shoulder.

“‘s an important day, babe,” Clint says, “can you blame me for wanting to spoil them?”

“Nah, ‘course not. I was gonna do the same thing, to be honest-- I just wanted you to take the fall for it.” The grin Bucky gives him is a beautiful, crooked thing that tugs at the corner of his mouth, and Clint isn’t quite sure if he wants to push him off the bed, or kiss that stupid smirk off his face. The answer is both, probably. He settles for just kissing him, instead. Bucky, the asshole, seems all the more pleased for it, humming into the kiss and resting his hand against his neck.

“...So three years, huh?” he says quietly, a softer tilt to his smile.

“Mm,” Clint agrees, “it feels like it’s been ages. I can’t even remember what it was like without them.”

“Quiet. Peaceful.” There’s that grin again. Clint presses a kiss to the palm of his hand, if only to hide his own smile.

“We haven’t had a peaceful day since you and I caught feelings, Barnes,” Clint says dryly, “closest thing we had to a day off was our _wedding day.”_

“And what a hell of a day off it was,” Bucky laughs quietly. “Shoulda backed out when you could’ve, birdy.”

“And miss all of this? Nah. Not a chance in hell.” he presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth, not quite trusting himself to take anything more than that. “C’mon, babe. We’ve got a set of super twins waiting on us, and they’re gonna get impatient real fast. As much as I hate to say it, we should _probably_ stop being all emotional and get out of bed.”

“Look at you, bein’ all responsible,” Bucky teases, not quite pulling away just yet.

“It’s not too late for me to change my mind.”

“Aw, c’mon-- it’s a good look on you, doll.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you so much, you jerk,” Clint replies, shifting to move away-- but Bucky tugs him close again, before he has the chance to slip out of bed. He kisses him achingly gentle, a soft press of his mouth against Clint’s.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, “yeah, I am. So damn lucky.” Clint’s heart twists in his chest, a familiar ache that settles warm in his bones. It’s a contentment he never knew he’d find, it’s someone to call _home._ Home-- with Bucky, with their son and daughter, with their strange team turned found family. It is more than he could have ever asked for.

“Me too,” Clint agrees softly, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “...what did I say about being all emotional, though?”

“Couldn’t help it,” Bucky muses, “Happy anniversary, birdy. Let’s go celebrate our kids.”

“Sounds like a perfect day to me,” Clint says. It’s a miracle they manage to pull away from each other at last, but the point still stands-- they’re on a schedule now, and there’s an anniversary to be celebrated.

_Peace and quiet,_ Clint muses to himself. Yeah, right. As if either of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me as soldiersshield on tumblr, and @lunalalanding on twitter!


End file.
